


Her Curiosity, His Fuel

by Space_Kitten_from_Planet_Pheromone



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Curiosity fuels the vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Kitten_from_Planet_Pheromone/pseuds/Space_Kitten_from_Planet_Pheromone
Summary: Yui asks an innocent question about his hat, and ends up being the subject of Raito’s amusement.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito
Kudos: 20





	Her Curiosity, His Fuel

Yui ponders over the hat that Raito always wears.

“Raito- _kun_ , why do you always wear that hat? It’s not particularly sunny today.” She walks behind him, with her schoolbag neatly covering her skirt lest the wind plays with it. She finds it hard to readjust her uniform once Raito takes a peek of her milky skin.

He always has no sense of premise when it comes to being indecent with her, even if they are in public.

And right now, walking down the windy streets is not the right place for him to play around.

Raito turns around and hums at her with a minute pout, and his mind gears tries to come up with a proper answer.

“I just like to wear it, you see,” and he takes off his hat and lets his wavy hair flow wild. “My hair becomes like a bird’s nest when I take it off, so I always make sure to keep it on.”

Yui tilts her head to one side, blinking at him and his smiling face, “Even at home?”

Raito blinks at her question, and he laughs, and it startles her, and the other people walking by looks at the strange yet handsome man. He ignores the odd stares and settles to pull Yui closer to him with a hearty slap to her back.

“My sweet Bitch- _chan_ is getting curious about me!” he coos playfully, and he smiles as he sees her squirm in his hold once his lips touch her ear.

“ _Are you becoming interested in me?_ ”

A furious blush taints Yui’s pale cheeks, and she quickly shakes her head, repeatedly mumbling “no” when he starts to unashamedly lick the shell of her ear.

“ _I can tell you everything about me, you know. Even the things that you wouldn’t dare to ask―_ ” he grins, and he slides his hand beneath her blouse, fingertips dancing over the expanse of her belly. “ _Or should I say―_ especially _the things that you wouldn’t dare to ask._ ”

Yui gasps, and she lets out a yelp and pries free from his grasp. She faces him with embarrassment upon being seen by people. “Raito- _kun_! Please stop this! Not in public!”

“Oh? So it’s fine if it’s done in private?”

Yui clamps her mouth shut, and inwardly curses herself and the way she just phrased her words.

She knows what will happen if she doesn’t phrase her words right.

She glances at him, and notices the playful and searing glint in his peridot eyes.

Those fangs of his gleam at her.

“Say, Bitch- _chan_ ,” he slithers back to her face, his mouth tickling hot breath to her lips, “shall I show you my bird’s nest of a hair when we get home?”

Yui swallows a lump in her throat, and nervously eyes the people around her talking while looking at them.

She has never felt so embarrassed.

All the while, Raito gauges her reaction to his question, and he almost purrs once Yui mumbles a shuddering yes.

He smirks, and unbeknownst to him, the only reason Yui agrees to his request is because she knows he will never stop pestering her until he gets what he wants.

He says nothing more upon seeing her suddenly bowed head and submissive stance, and smugly he holds her hand as they walk back to their home.

She knows.

She knows what will happen to her once she gets back.

And she involuntarily shudders as she feels those lustful peridot eyes roaming all over her body.

Once they reach the Sakamaki residence, Raito spends no time in hauling her straight to his room, ignoring the crude insults from Ayato as he passes them by.

Yui tries to will away her tears from embarrassment as Raito lifts her like his newly-wedded bride, and as they pass by a poker-faced Reiji, she lets out a tiny whimper.

_He saw my panties!_

She growls and glares at a happily-smiling Raito, but her evil stares are futile to this bloodthirsty man.

He notices her staring at him, and he beams down at her.

“I know. I can’t wait to devour you, too, Bitch- _chan!_ ”

Her eyes widen, “Th-that’s not what I was thinking―!”

The sound of a door slamming to the wall pierces her hearing, and Yui feels the softness of Raito’s bed hitting her back.

She yelps and tries to protest, but stops short when she realizes that she’s entrapped within the cage that’s in the form of one lustful Sakamaki Raito.

“Bitch- _chan_ ,” he leers at her, licking his lips as he gazes at her disheveled form, “I noticed I aroused interest in you today. Therefore―”

She cries out as her clothes suddenly rips into ribbons from his hands, and he leers at her exposed flesh as his expression becomes amused, mocking even.

“I fail to see why Ayato would call you flat. You have some bit of hills over there. You know―it’s just not that noticeable under your clothes.”

Yui pouts. By now, she has gotten used to Ayato calling her flat-chested―

― _but even hearing Raito-kun to call her as such is―!_

“Oh? Are you offended, my dear? I can see defiance in those eyes of yours.”

Yui glowers, though try as she may to resist, she remains too weak for the too-strong vampire.

“You hate being called like that, right? A flat-chested woman.”

“St―op―” She struggles in his hold, desperate to get away from him and his deliberate insults, though his strength truly overpowers her.

She gasps as he licks a tear from her eye, and her whole body stills beneath his touch.

“You’re very soft, Bitch- _chan_. So soft―I can sink my teeth in you―”

And she shuts her eyes as she feels his tongue lick her neck in ear. He toys with her fringe, fiddling it with the tip of his nose as his hand feels her chest―

Yui’s hands are limp against his hold, and her eyes glaze over as he kisses her collarbone.

He starts to nip all over her silky neck, and fumbles with the hems of her skirt―

―and her hands finally flee from his hold, and she wounds them on his hair, knocking down the hat that her curiosity loves so much.

She feels the soft strands entwining her fingertips, and the scent that carries Raito’s person.

She feels weak as sharp canines pierce through her succulent skin, and she moans when he whispers her name.

Round and round again, her hands roam on his hair, feeling weaker and weaker by the second as he lifts her up and holds her close, and his nips and bites get softer and softer, until all that’s left are butterfly kisses and soft pecks on her marred skin.

She muffles a gasp when he licks and bites her ear.

“My Bitch- _chan_ tastes scrumptious as always,” he chuckles, and delightful shivers run down her spine when he languidly licks her jaw and lips. “Do stay that way, my sweet,” he whispers, and her back arches to his hot touch.

Her eyes shyly peer at him, and she gasps when she sees his appearance.

Disheveled burgundy locks. A face that harbors lustful restraint. Fangs dripping with her blood. Luminescent peridot eyes looking down at her lasciviously.

She unconsciously licks her lips, unaware of the eyes that hungrily devour her actions.

“Bitch- _chan_ , don’t make a face like that―” he moans in her ear, “―it makes me want to take you raw.”

She keens as her thighs were spread wide apart―

―and Raito proceeds to do what he just said.

At the back of Yui’s mind, she swears to finally rein in her innocent curiosity, lest she becomes his slave in his bedroom once more―

He sucks on her thighs, and she mewls―

―though, becoming his willing slave is just too _precious_ , she decides to let her curiosity run wild and free once more.

“Raito,” she asks long after their nightly tryst, and when she hears him hum beside her, she gulps―that moonlit-bathed body of his never fails to make her heart beat fast.

It is one of the rare times that she calls him so intimately, dropping that honorific that she so affectionately attaches to his name all the time, and Raito cannot help but grin.

“Raito, why do you call me your bitch?”

The question catches him off-guard, and when he looks into her carnation eyes, he deems it as her innocent curiosity rising to the surface once more.

And he laughs.

“Why, Bitch- _chan. Are you becoming interested in me?_ ”

* * *


End file.
